


McDonalds

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eating, Food, Friendship, Minor Character(s), Prompt Fic, Randomness, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Bulgaria, Poland, and Hungary eating at McDonald's... having a good time until they run low on the sauce.





	McDonalds

The inside of the local McDonalds was a nice, friendly atmosphere with the usual bright coloured red and yellow scheme it usually donned. In a corner, at the table, Poland sat alongside Hungary and Bulgaria as the three cheerfully picked at the copious amount of food they had just ordered. 

The last few days had been stressful as Hungary had injured her leg and was still having trouble walking on it despite her ability to heal fast. The injury took her off guard and because it was an internal sprain, caused it to take longer to fully fix its self than that of a broken bone or an open wound. 

"McDonald's..." Bulgaria said as he ate some of his McFlurry, "The epitome of western culture." He shook his head and raised his McFlurry cup up. "The only thing that would make this place better would be alcohol."

Hungary hummed in agreement as she slowly picked at some fries, "I feel like the day we got one over here the reality that the Soviet Union had fallen was for real." She smiled softly to herself, "Right Po? That's your thoughts too?"

Poland nodded enthusiastically but stopped when he saw that the crew was running out of sauces for their McNuggets, and fast at that. His heartbeat powerfully as he realized that since he was first to notice, he probably would have to go up and get it himself. 

"We need more BBQ Sauce." Bulgaria looked up towards the counter, he was positioned in between Poland and Hungary and not able to get out as easily, "Think you can get us some more, Poland?"

Usually, Hungary would get the sauce or do the thing the other two were too shy to do but all eyes were on Poland when they asked. "Ah, sorry Po, I'm just a little tied up right now," Hungary added.

He'd be a coward if he didn't but he really didn't want to. "What's wrong with the sauce we have right now?" He said, even though he was well aware they were out of the sauce.

"We're...running out of it?" Bulgaria shoved more of the Icy Treat in his mouth and motioned to the counter. "...and you're Polish... and we're at your place right now... where they speak Polish."

Poland frowned harder at that. "Ah, yeah, but, he might speak Bulgarian or...." The 16-year-old kid behind the McDonalds counter would probably not speak Bulgarian or Hungarian. "I mean, what if he judges me, or hates on me, or attacks me, or he like, thinks I'm weird."

"Everyone thinks you're weird, Po." Hungary's words were brutally honest, words only a best friend would reassure with.

"People are scary, life is Hell." Bulgaria added, "Didn't you help train kids to fight at some point? This kid is like that."

Poland teetered side to side and looked over at the kid behind the counter. The store was quiet and they were the only three in it. "I know, I know, I know but... That was work and whatever... That's how it is to live in a world filled with fear... where people are out to get you..."

Hungary raised an eyebrow, "You are literally over one-thousand years old and been through some of the worst things to ever happen to anyone I have ever met and you're scared to ask a 16-year-old kid at McDonald's for some BBQ Sauce?"

"Yes," Poland whined.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
"That's how it is to live in a world filled with fear"  
15 Minute Sprint on Discord.


End file.
